Medan and Jakarta
by cureokami11
Summary: "Lu Banci, tau gak!" "Kau anjing lagi!" "Lu mentel!" "Sombong cuma karena lu Ibukota!" "Bego!" "Gajah!" "Kucing!" "DIAM ATAU KALIAN AKAN KU SERAHKAN PADA RUSSIA!" Seketika, kedua personifikasi kota itu pun diam...lalu terus menyebutkan hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. (OCs, slightly historical story)


**Author's Note: HORAS! Hari ini, saya punya OC untuk kota! Kota tercinta saya, Medan! Dan juga Jakarta!  
**

**Medan: DISCLAIMER! Hetalia akan tetap menjadi milik Hidekazu Himaruya selama B bi tidak bisa terbang!**

**Jakarta: Jadi kalau B bi bisa terbang, Hetalia punya siapa?**

**Medan: Pokoknya akan tetap jadi milik ****Hidekazu Himaruya** deh...

* * *

Seperti setiap rapat, ruang rapat untuk para personifikasi negara sangat ribut seperti kelasnya author. Italy cuma bilang 'Ve~ Ve~ Pasta~! Doitsu~!' dsb, America yang sedang berbicara tentang kerenya rencananya untuk menghentikan _global warming. _France dan Prussia taruhan, siapa yang paling banyak makan tomat, Spain atau Romano? England sedang ketakutan setengah mati saat Indonesia dan Malaysia menyuruh pasukan pocong untuk menyerangnya. Singapore hanya duduk diam didekat China, yang sedang berantem dengan India siapa abang yang lebih baik untuk Indonesia. Turkey sedang asyik makan kebab sambil mengejek Greece yang sedang tertidur. Brunei sedang berbincang tentang minyak, minyak dan minyak dengan Saudi Arabia. Timor Leste sudah setengah tidur di pangkuan Portugal. Thailand makan durian dan-

"B******* kau, Jakarta!"

"T*** kau, Medan!"

Germany yang tadinya ingin berteriak menutup mulut. Seketika, semuanya diam. Hening…sampai China bertanya, "Nesia, itu tadi bukannya adik-adikmu-aru?"

"Hm? Oh iya. Sebentar ya…" Negara yang sering disebut Zamrud Khatulistiwa itupun keluar dari ruangan sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

Sementara itu, tampaklah kedua personifikasi kota sedang menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

Satu adalah perempuan dengan rambut pendek dan topi yang dibalik. Bajunya berwarna putih dengan gambar bendera China dan celana jeans panjang. Di kedua tangannya terdapat ikat tangan merah-putih. Dia adalah Medan.

Yang satu lagi laki-laki dengan rambut yang disisir rapi. Dia memakai rompi berwarna biru tua dengan _coat of arms _DKI Jakarta dan celana jeans panjang. Di kepalanya terdapat ikat kepala merah-putih. Dia adalah Jakarta.

"Lu Banci, tau gak!?"

"Kau anjing lagi!"

"Lu mentel!"

"Sombong cuma karena lu Ibukota!"

"Bego!"

"Gajah!"

"Kucing!"

"DIAM ATAU KALIAN AKAN KU SERAHKAN PADA RUSSIA!"

Seketika, kedua personifikasi kota itu pun diam...lalu terus menyebutkan hewan yang ada di kebun binatang.

Tiba-tiba…terdengarlah sound effect yang aneh…..KLIMPIANG! Lalu…

"SUDAH KALIAN –PIIIIIP-! BEGO AMAT SIH JADI KOTA! NTAR KALIAN MAU DI –PIIIIP- SAMA FRANCE ATAU S. KOREA!? BIAR GUE KASIH KALIAN! ATAU MAU DI –PIIIP- SAMA MALON BEGO!?"

Mendengar itu, gadis yang bernama Malaysia langsung ketawa-ketawa sendiri seperti Mak Lampir yang akalnya udah kurang se-kilo. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud –PIIIIP- yang dibicarakan Indonesia tadi kecuali Malaysia.

"–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PII IIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP- –PIIIIIP-–PIIIIIP-….."

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Japan yang komat-kamit sambil memencet tombol sebuah alat. Tiba-tiba alat itu diambil oleh S. Korea.

"CENSORSHIP ITU BERASAL DARI KOREA~DA-ZE!"

Semuanya akan memarahi S. Korea, tetapi Indonesia langsung masuk dengan aura segelap Russia sambil membawa Medan dan Jakarta yang pingsan seperti barusan ditimpa pesawat jatuh.

"_Nee, _Indonesia? Tadi itu kenapa, ve~?" tanya Italy yang tak bisa membaca situasi. Membaca buku saja dia tak bisa. #author ditimpa segunung pasta.

"Hm?" Indonesia menoleh ke negara Eropa itu. Aura jahatnya hilang dan semuanya lega. "Ah, ini adik-adikku yang bandel. Yang ini Kota Medan, dan yang itu Kota Jakarta."

"Ve~kenapa mereka berantem?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"HERO juga mau tahu ceritanya, Nesia!"

"Aku setuju dengan America, Nesia-san."

"JAPAN! NYATAKAN PENDAPATMU SENDIRI! Tapi…ceritakan, Nesia!

"Aku yang AWESOME juga harus tahu, Nes!"

"Kalau kau ceritakan, akan kuberikan semua tomatku gratis, Nes!"

"Spain-bastard! Tomatmu atau Tomatku!?"

"Eh! Ini kan cerita yang…."China menggumam sebentar. "A-aku ke toilet dulu-aru! Ceritakan saja tanpaku-aru!"

"Indonesia, tolong ceritakan, da?"

Satu kalimat yang membuat gadis berkulit sawo matang itu menyerah.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

(Sekitar Tahun 1997...)

"Hehehe! Rencana yang bagus kan, Mas DKI? Kalau semakin banyak yang demo, semakin banyak kemungkinan Soeharto akan turun!" kata Jakarta sambil duduk santai di sofa. Dia dan Daerah Khusus Ibukota Jakarta, atau sering disapa DKI, sedang berbicara tentang rencana Jakarta untuk menurunkan Soeharto di ruang tamu.

DKI Jakarta, kakak laki-laki dari Jakarta berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu sambil tersenyum kecut. "Jangan senang dulu Jakarta. Kau tahu? Medan dari Sumatra Utara masih belum demo."

"Apa!?" Jakarta terkejut. Medan itu adalah kota yang kuat! Kenapa ia belum demo juga, sih? Itulah yang dipikirkan Jakarta.

KLIMPIA-Maksudnya, TING!

Ide brilian muncul di kepala sang Ibukota. Dia langsung masuk secepat kilat kedalam kamar tidurnya, lalu dikuncinya rapat-rapat.

'_Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?'_ tanya DKI dalam hati.

* * *

Medan. Saudari kembarnya Deli Serdang dan Binjai. Meskipun begitu, sifatnya jauh berbeda. Tomboy, kasar, tetapi pandai bernyanyi dan bermain suling Batak. Dia juga sangat peduli tentang keadilan...kalau lagi nggak malas sih...

Sekarang ibukota Sumatra Utara itu baru pulang dari Deli Serdang. Katanya sih, tadinya mau berkunjung aja, tetapi habis itu berdebat sama anak dari sekolah sekitar yang tidak sengaja menendang bola ke kepala saudari tercintanya itu.

"Hm? Apaan ini?" gumam Medan ketika melihat sebuah kotak. Tulisannya 'Dari Jakarta, untuk Medan.'. Medan pun segera mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya masuk. Tanpa basa-basi ba-bi-bu, langsung di bukanya kotak itu.

Ternyata oh ternyata...

"JAKARTAAAAA!"

_Untuk, Medan  
_

_Heh, kau tahu kan kalau kota-kota yang lain pada demo untuk nurunin Soeharto?_

_Bandung, Surabaya, Yogyakarta, dan sebagainya_

_Sayang sekali kau ternyata tidak jantan, Medan_

_Kau lemah, seperti banci!_

_Biar lengkap, pake aja baju perempuan sekalian!_

_Ibukota Indonesia, Jakarta_

Medan melihat lagi baju yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Baju berwarna PINK, rok panjang berwarna PINK, sepatu PINK dan pita rambut PINK.

Warna yang paling dibencinya.

Dan akhirnya semua kota dan provinsi termasuk Indonesia sendiri yang lagi mati-matian memikirkan rencana dengan cara yang damai, mendengar berbagai macam hinaan dan makian yang ditujukan kepada satu kota, Jakarta.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kota Medan sudah hancur. Acak-acakan, berantakan, dsb. Ternyata sang personifikasi sudah marah-tidak, MURKA kepada Jakarta sehingga dia dan rakyatnya langsung meledak amarahnya. Dan tahulah kamu orang Batak kalau marah...

Dan tentunya yang banyak kena masalah itu orang China, karena mereka mendukung Soeharto.

Suatu hari, China memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Medan, tempat dimana ada banyak orang dari negaranya.

"Aiyaaah! A-a-apa yang terjadi dengan Medan-aru?"

Sementara itu, Medan sedang mencari-cari lagi lokasi yang cocok untuk demo. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat China dari belakang. Kebetulan sekali negara yang tua itu sedang memakai baju tradisional China dan sedang _tidak _membawa wok-nya.

"Ada orang China! Serang!" Medan berteriak. Ia melompat dan menyerang negara asia tersebut.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, personifikasi Kota Serang, Ibukota Banten, bersin saat mau keluar rumah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Aduh, Bang China! Tolong maafkan si Medan, dia kan terlalu terpengaruh Jakarta itu! Tolong jangan ajukan perang karena dia, bang!" Indonesia memohon minta maaf kepada China saat dia sudah sadar. China dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat di Medan saat Medan menyadari bahwa dia itu China.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"...Itulah ceritanya. Aku masih penasaran kenapa Bang China gak balas dendam sama Medan. Tuh anak memang kurang ajar kadang-kadang."

Semua Nation terdiam. Sesekali mereka menatap Medan, yang bisa mengalahkan China walaupuun ia seorang personifikasi kota. Tapi, memang lagi beruntung karena China lupa bawa wok-nya. Kalau ga salah, waktu itu wok-nya hilang gara-gara Hongkong marah (?).

Tiba-tiba, China kembali dari kamar mandi. Langsunglah negara-negara asia menghampiri sang abang dengan rasa kasihan.

"China-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah dikalahkan kota! Pasti malu!" Japan memulai.

"Aniki! Aku kasihan sekali, da-ze! Kalau saja waktu itu aku tahu, aku akan mengklaimmu agar kau tidak di serang!" S. Korea mulai lagi deh...

"Gege kasihan ya, di kalahkan oleh kotanya Kak Nesia." komentar Singapore.

China hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat adik-adiknya itu mengkasihaninya. Bahkan, Author pun mengkasihaninya *plak!

**The End**

**Sidestory - Binjai-kun's Visit **

Binjai, satu-satunya saudara laki-laki diantara kembar tiga Medan, Deli Serdang, dan dirinya. Suatu hari, Ia mengunjungi Medan, salah satu kakak kembarnya. Begitu turun dari stasiun kereta api, dia tidak peduli hiruk-piruk yang terjadi di sana. _Asal kakak sehat wal'afiat, aku ga peduli_. Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya.

"Kak Meda~n! Binjai udah datang!"

"Eh, Binjai! Ayo masuk!"

Binjai melihat-lihat rumah kakaknya. Di sebuah sudut, Ia melihat setumpuk buku. Buku cerita, buku tulis, buku gambar, dan sebagainya.

"Kak? Binjai boleh bagi bukunya?" kata Binjai sambi menunjuk tumpukan buku tersebut.

"Ah, boleh kok! Bawa aja sebanyak yang Binjai mau, ya?"

"Ya~y! Asyik! Dapat buku baru!

_Sebelumnya..._

"Inilah akibatnya kalian orang China dukung Soeharto! RASAIN!"

"Itu anak kenapa, aru?" tanya China yang berkunjung ke salah satu pengusaha kertas di Medan, yang aslinya orang China.

"Aku ga tahu! Anak Medan sekarang itu ngeri-ngeri..."

_Eh...itu tadi bukannya Medan?_

**The End?**

* * *

**Okay! Sudah selesai...Cerita yang 'banci' itu diceritain sama Pak Guru. Dan Sidestory dgn Binjai itu cerita asli dari guru yang sama. Binjai itu Pak Guru-nya, dan Medan itu kakak sepupunya...XD**

**Saya sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada orang China pada waktu itu. Tapi ga bisa apa apa. Lahir aja belum! **

**Akhrinya, terimakasih pada semua yang membaca fic ini, tolong review ya! Nyatakan pendapat anda atau-**

**Switzerland: -atau gue DOR lo!**

**Diam, Switzerland. Kamu bukan tokoh utama fic ini.#dor**

* * *

Update: 20/November/2013

*Batuk* Mumpung author *batuk* lagi sakit dan gak sekolah *bersin* mari kita jawab *batuk lagi* review-nya *batuk dan terjadi hujan lokal*

**Diskonan-Hunter: **iya...aku denger-denger dari penjelasan guru sejarahku juga kayak begitu... but, ceritamu bagus banget buat nyeritain 'sejarah' secara luwes dan yah kocak xD

ganbatte!

Diskonan-Hunter

**Author: **Makasih banget ya...Saya juga ngakak waktu dengar guru saya cerita. XD Rencananya saya mau buat fic sekuel, tapi ga ada hubungannya sama sejarah. Nanti hari Sabtu/Minggu dipublish.

Minum M*RAI OCH*! Ocha yang bikin GANBATTE! :D


End file.
